


New Homes

by Moriavis



Series: JLA Hijinks [7]
Category: Justice League of America (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff not Fear, Just Add Kittens, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, disgruntled Batman, the Rogues are the best villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: Len has a CATastrophy. Barry helps.





	

**Author's Note:**

> After a long drought, I bring fluff.
> 
> The point is, we have a new president in the US, and that brings the need for happiness.
> 
> This was written for 'Fluff, not Fear' and is a combination of two prompts--one from saekhwa, and an anonymous tumblr prompt simply asking for more coldflash.
> 
> So here you go, guys. Hope it makes you smile. ♥

~*~

"Dude," Cisco said the moment Barry answered his phone, "Cold is trying to give Batman a cat."

"Wait, what?" Barry banged his shoulder on the doorjamb leading into his apartment. "Ow. What the hell does Len want with _cats_?"

"I think he just wants to give Batman a stroke or something. For real, get to the tower ASAP, this is comedy _gold_."

Barry sighed, looking wistfully toward his bedroom. He'd been so close to a nap. "I'll be right there." He took a step out into the hallway, locked the apartment door that he'd just unlocked, and glanced down the hall before he raced out of the building and out of Central. He thought Cisco's warning had prepared him, but stepping into the JLA tower was like stepping into a petting zoo. Of cats. Or something.

At first glance, there were at least nine cat carriers in a semi-circle around Len, each carrier holding a cat that was obviously terrified, if their warbling meows had anything to say about it. Len had his hands on his hips, glaring full force at Batman, who was holding a kitten like he wasn't entirely sure it wasn't going to blow up in his face.

Batman very carefully set the tabby kitten on the floor, where it promptly scampered over to Len and started the laborious climb up Len's jeans. "No, Cold."

A muscle ticked in Len's jaw, although the effect was spoiled by a purring black kitten who butted its head against Len's cheek. "This is Selina's thing. You know she wants them. Take them back to Gotham when you leave. You'll probably get laid."

"No." Batman looked stone faced as usual, and Barry could see Cisco, leaning against the wall and blatantly watching them, laughing and doing a bad job of hiding it. "Gotham doesn't need more cats."

Len shook his head. "I'm telling Catwoman you said that."

"Um." Barry said. "Okay. Yeah. Guys? What is this?" He gestured at the cat carriers on the ground and at Len. He jumped when Len spun toward him, the black kitten slipping from his shoulder and tumbling into Len's parka hood. Two unhappy, startled kitten heads popped out over the fur.

" _Barry_." Len stalked toward him, only to pause for a second, teetering on one foot so he could dislodge the tabby from its spot on his knee. "Damned—pointy—" Len dropped the kitten unceremoniously into a box at his feet before he continued moving toward Barry. Barry opened his mouth and shook his head soundlessly. Len was bad enough for his self-control, but Len with _kittens_ went straight to his heart and destroyed any possible argument he would be able to make. For the next _year_ at least.

"Len?" Barry managed to say. 

" _You're_ a hero." Len shot a nasty look over his shoulder at Batman, as if to say _unlike SOME people_. "It's very important. You have to help me."

"Why are there cats?" Barry asked, zipping around Len to peer into one of the cat carriers.

"Shawna found this place." Barry turned to look up at Len at the exact moment the black kitten climbed out of the parka hood and tucked its little body beneath Len's jacket, clinging to Len's thermal shirt. "It was a kill shelter. So the Rogues took care of it. These are Catwoman's cats, she texted me confirmation and everything."

Barry stood and cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean 'took care of it'?" Len remained silent, so Barry folded his arms over his chest. Shawna found a kill shelter. Len was giving a bunch of cats to a very rich catburglar. Four kittens and nine adult cats, to be exact. "Oh my god," he said, a smile stretching wide over his face. "The Rogues adopted all the animals in that shelter, didn't they? That's why you're trying to give Catwoman thirteen more cats."

Len averted his eyes. "We've got homes for the rest of them." He scowled and turned his eyes back to Batman. "But _someone_ won't let me get these ones to their new owner."

"Catwoman has too many cats," Batman said, returning Len's scowl. "I'm not going to let you enable my villains."

"Do you hear this?" Len asked, turning back to Barry. "I'm trying to do a _good deed_ , Barry."

"Uh," Barry said.

"Guys, seriously, we have to wrap this up," Cisco said urgently. "I hear the ladies coming, and I don't think my ears can take it."

"Tell you what, kid," Len said shortly. "You do this for me, and I owe you one."

"One what?" Barry walked over and plucked the black kitten off Len's shirt, and found the last kitten sleeping in Len's hood.

"One anything."

Barry hummed. "Fine. We should get a dog."

"Fine." Len agreed instantly. "We'll get a dog."

"Deal." Barry stashed the kittens in the cardboard box that held the other two and closed the box top.

"Don't you dare—" Batman began, and Barry shrugged apologetically before he zipped out of the room. He stopped every hundred miles or so to check on the cats and make sure they were okay, and then Len texted him the address he was delivering the first batch of cats to.

He honestly didn't expect to actually meet Selina Kyle.

He skidded to a stop in front of her, and she pushed away from where she was leaning on the wall. "I have kittens?" he croaked.

Selina tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear and smiled. Her wrist glittered with a diamond bracelet, and even in jeans, she looked upscale and designer. "When Leonard said someone was going to deliver my new babies, I had no idea it would be such a special delivery."

"You're, uh. You're welcome." Barry's phone buzzed again, and he pried it out of its special pocket and squinted at it. "Looks like Supergirl's going to get the rest to you, so. Uh. Thanks for adopting some cats from Central!"

"You're adorable." She opened the box of kittens, allowing one to crawl up her arm and perch on her shoulder. "Tell me. Was Batman particularly annoyed?"

"Well. Uh. He." Barry wrinkled his nose and nodded. "Yeah."

"Excellent." Selina's pleased smile reminded Barry vaguely of Lisa, and he shifted uncomfortably.

"Enjoy your cats," Barry said inanely, and he flashed away, running for the safety of the JLA tower. He always felt awkward trying to interact with other people's villains They were all so… weird.

Still, he'd completed his quest, so he returned to Len's side, shooting another apologetic look at Batman. "She's got the kittens."

"Thank you." Len huffed out a breath and glared at Batman again. As usual, Batman didn't even blink. Len took Barry's hand and stalked out of the room, hauling Barry after him. "Says he's a hero," Len muttered as they went down the hall. "Doesn't even get his girlfriend a cat."

Barry laughed. "Where are you taking me, anyway?"

Len glanced back at him, raising an eyebrow. "I need to kiss you, but I don't want the peanut gallery complaining about PDA—"

Barry flashed them to their room without another word, kissing Len before the door was even fully opened. Len yanked Barry's cowl off and dug his fingers into Barry's hair as Barry used him to push the door shut, and Barry shivered, smiling against Len's mouth. 

"You're adorable," he said.

Len pulled on Barry's hair again. "Less talking, more kissing."

Barry laughed and nuzzled at Len's jaw. "We're getting a dog."

"We're getting Joe a dog that you can visit," Len corrected.

Barry frowned and pulled away. "You said we could have a dog!"

Len groaned and let his head roll back to rest against the door. "You really want to do this? Getting a pet while we're both on call 24-7?"

"I dunno." Barry scratched the back of his head. "I mean, Superman has Krypto, so maybe…"

"What? You want Speedy the Greyhound?" Len grinned and shook his head before he pushed away from the door, advancing back into Barry's space. "And you call _me_ adorable."

Barry slid his arms around Len's waist, rubbing his fingers against the tiny holes in the fabric of Len's shirt, where the kittens had clung to him. Hands down, his villains were the best. Even if Len _wasn't_ letting him get a dog after all.

~*~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514514) by [viviegirl05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viviegirl05/pseuds/viviegirl05)




End file.
